


More Comfortable Down On Her Knees

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [33]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fun smut, M/M, MOUTH STUFF, Multi, Zacky gets mouthy, demanding Zacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: "Are you serious? You wanna see that?"





	More Comfortable Down On Her Knees

"Ya know, you guys should premier this song somewhere special. Small. With only your biggest fans. We could set up some sort of online game where you win tickets based on how well they know you guys. That way only people who can truly appreciate this song for what it is get to hear it the first time," Raven smiled, fairly happy with himself as they all hung out in Violet's living room.  
"That's a fantastic idea," Brooks sipped his beer, "Maybe the Hard Rock?"  
"Brooks, no offense, but why are you here? You haven't been home since we've been back." Johnny looked at his other rhythm half.  
The drummer looked anxiously at his band members, "Ummm....when I came back from Huntington Beach...she left me a message telling me not to come home."  
Awkward glances flitted around the room.  
"Sorry to hear that?" Syn put up his hands in question.  
"Honestly...it's more like cause for celebration. I do hate to say it like that, but...this is the life I've always wanted and she can't handle it. She always said she could, but apparently actually thought I'd change. It's been over for awhile."  
"So...congratulations??" Violet held up her beer and everyone else yelled.  
"Cheers!!!"  
  
When most of the room had passed out, Violet went out for a smoke, knowing Zacky was one of the only other ones still up.  
"You don't need that, baby, you've got me." He slowly took the cigarette out of her mouth and put his hands on her hips.  
She leaned up against his chest, "Zack..." Her eyes lifted to his, "Fuck me inside this time?"  
He grinned before capturing her beautiful lips with his, "I have an idea. How about you give me head out here and then I take you inside and get you off? That way we're at least not really fucking." He already had a hand between her thighs.  
Violet didn't say a word, but backed him up against the wall and fell to her knees. It was cold outside, but her warm mouth had him hard in seconds.  
"Christ, Violet--" Zacky softly moaned, threading his fingers into her hair. He watched her lips around his dick, her tongue every now and then darting out as she swirled it around his head. She held onto the edge of his jeans as she pulled moans out of him. Looking up at him, he was so hot even almost fully clothed. His lips were parted, the rings shining in the moonlight as he moaned and called her name. Violet wrapped a fist around him and moved it faster with the rhythm of her mouth, and cupped his balls with the other. Vengeance just about lost it.  
When she all out moaned, her mouth vibrating against his cock, he gave his warning.  
"Vi--I'm gonna come--"  
She didn't stop, but rode it out with him as he came in her mouth.  
"Fuck you're good at that," Zacky breathed out.  
She pulled at his hand, "Let's see what you're good at."

  
They walked hand in hand into her room, and jumped when they faced a smiling M. Shadows, leaning on an elbow as he stretched out on her bed.  
"Hey babe," He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, making her stare.  
"You might leave tonight disappointed, Shads. We're just doing mouth stuff," He turned Violet back towards himself, kissing her.  
Matt grinned, "I'm fine with mouth stuff." He stole her away from Zacky, pulling her by the waist back on the bed, her back against his chest. He widened his legs so that after Zack had pulled off her pants, she sat in between them, hers wide as well.  
Vengeance pushed his lips to hers again, his hands on either side of Matt, before trailing kisses down her body. That first lick of his pink tongue sent electric currents through her. Keeping his bright green eyes on hers, he massaged her clit with his tongue in a way she'd actually never felt before. She broke eye contact and gasped, running her fingers through his dark hair, "Zack--oh--"  
Shadows kissed her neck and shoulders, making his own little noises that drove her nuts.  
Then Zack stopped. Violet whimpered as her eyes shot back open. There he was, grinning over her, leaving his post.  
"Zacky--what--"  
He tore a page out of Synyster's book. Smirking, he leaned close enough to kiss her, but just hovered--their eyes locked, "Tell me what you want, Violet. I'll do whatever you want, but you have to ask."  
Matt was impressed.  
Violet was so surprised at this move coming from Zacky that she was practically frozen. Him taking the reigns like that was hot. What she really wanted was to be fucked, but knew she should stick to his suggestion. Still...there were other things they could do...  
Then it hit her.  
"Anything?" She bit her lip.  
"Anything." Zacky grazed her thigh with his fingers teasingly.  
"Kiss Matt."

They both froze as she gave Zack her best innocent, big-eyes, flirty look. When she looked back at Shadows, he was clearly shocked, but looked at her and then his charming dimples showed up on full display, "Are you serious? You wanna see that?" She nodded. When Matt shrugged, she was practically giddy. Violet moved out of the way and glanced at Zack.  
"I must really like you." He touched her chin and then looked down at his lead singer, his legs spread wide in front of him.  
Vengeance carefully climbed over him as Matt looked up at him. Shadows let Zack make all the moves, since he didn't have any experience kissing men. He got close enough to where Matt leaned a little farther back on his elbows so that he could support himself on the bed from either side of Matt, instead of on Matt. Then he slowly leaned in and his pouty lips met Matt's. The singer opened his lips a little and Zack slipped his tongue in, caressing their mouths together lightly.  
Shadows was more than a little surprised. It didn't totally suck. His lips were so...soft.  
All of a sudden, Matt lost his balance and fell back on the bed, Zacky falling on top of him. Instead of falling apart, though, Zack reacted by putting his hands behind Matt's back and holding their lips together, still kissing him. Violet whimpered and thought she might die if she was any more turned on. She watched as Shadows' hands struggled against the sheets--clearly having no idea what was going on or how to deal with it. Zack's body was flush up against his, sort of off to one side instead of completely on top. Shadows was actually kissing back and she thought she might faint. His strong jaw was outlined as they deeply kissed each other. They kept their hands to themselves, but were _clearly_ into it. Matt's large body under Zack's just made the picture all that much hotter. Vengeance ended it and looked into his frontman's dark eyes.  
"You okay?"  
Matt cleared his throat, "Yeah, man."  
"K. Good. Don't get any ideas--that was for her," Z climbed off of him. Shads laughed, "Don't worry."  
When Zacky stood up and saw the look in Vi's eyes, he knew that had been totally worth it. She wrapped him in her arms and could taste both him and Matt on his lips as they made out. Vengeance picked her up and tossed her back where she had been before, "What else?" He folded his arms, standing back up.  
"Tongue fuck me, Zack." She spread her legs and he dove in. He began in the same matter he had before, and she was shaking soon after as Matt held her. Zack only gave her a second to recover before shoving his tongue inside her, using the pad of his thumb on her clit. Shadows stifled her moan by putting his hand over her mouth, rock hard up against her back. After she came again, Violet flipped over and attacked Matt. He hadn't seen it coming and just fell back as she ripped his jeans open. His lids fluttered closed as she swallowed as much of him as she could.  
"Violet...holy fucking---"  
She reached up and put her hand over his mouth.  
Vengeance took a moment to appreciate her fine ass as it waved invitingly at him. He lightly spanked her, which broke her rhythm, and then slipped two fingers into her. She moaned around Matt's cock and he groaned.  
"Yeah, that's what got me," Zacky smirked.  
Shadows arched his hips up as Violet tried to get them to settle back down. When she picked up the pace, though, Matt was done. His jaw clenched and she popped off him, finishing him with her hand as she got to watch him come. Zacky curved his fingers and then she was done, gasping as Shadows watched her come.  
  
They cleaned up and collapsed on her bed together. Violet so wanted to talk about them kissing, but knew she should leave it alone.  
"One of these days we're going to get better at not fuckin' around..." Shads mumbled from behind her as he held her close.  
"Hey, it's been more than two weeks...that's forever..." She smiled sleepily.  
Zacky smiled, "I knew you two must've been together in Cali." His eyes met hers.  
"Yeah, we had quite a night." Shads whispered pretty much as he fell asleep, his orgasm making sleep come fast.  
Vengeance laughed quietly, "Is he already asleep?" When she nodded, he pulled her over into his arms and kissed her lips goodnight--holding onto her.


End file.
